


Don't Talk To Me Or My Sun Ever Again

by forestvvitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I am working on it, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Simon wants to take Baz to a carnival, Slow Burn, They dissect a magical frog, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, enemies to lab partners to lovers, prob too slow but ride it out pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestvvitch/pseuds/forestvvitch
Summary: Simon and Baz have to be lab partners. It is obviously going to be good.EDIT: They go to a carnival as well. That's what lab partners do, I guess. ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating every 1 to 3 days. I just wanted to get this first chapter out there.

##### Simon

Two more days. I can leave to go back to Watford in two days. Care has really been terrible this summer. The mage says I can’t think about Watford or magic during summer, but it is the only thing that truly keeps me alive. When I am in bed at night, hungry because I haven’t eaten a proper meal in three days, all I think about is being in my room with Baz.

Baz. I bet the twat doesn’t even give me a single thought all summer. I know he must sleep like a baby knowing I am in care and out of his sight. 

##### Baz

Only a few more days until it is time to go back to Watford. For the past two summers, all I do is think about Simon. The prat has really plagued me. I want nothing more than to go to Watford in two days, but he would think I am plotting something since I always arrive the day before classes start. 

I glance over at my clock and it is 4:30 am. I have really done it again. I stayed up all night thinking about those blue eyes and bronze curls.

##### Simon

“Penny!” I shout a little too loud, because now everyone is looking at me. Penny is here, warm food is here, and I am so glad to be here. 

“Simon, I have some American snacks for you. I asked Micah to send me some since he always mails me a summer gift.” What would I ever do without Penny? “Thanks, I love you. And Micah, too.” This makes Penny laugh. She always makes sure I am taken care of.

##### Penny

Crowley, Simon looks rough. He must have had a really bad time in care this summer. His giant smile warms me as he thanks me for the American snacks I had Micah send in my summer care package. This year is going to be a great one.

“So, Pen, have you happened to see Baz around?” Well, here I thought it was going to be a good year. “Simon, you know that he doesn’t get here until the day before classes. Please, can we just have one day without mentions of Baz. He’s not even here to be plotting against you.”  
Simon just nods, but I can see out of the corner of my eyes that he is still looking in the seat Baz sits in.

After a few minutes, I decide to see if he’s ready to talk again. “Agatha is going to be here this evening.” Simon looks at me as if he doesn’t even know who she is. “That’s good, I will try to talk to her tonight then,” is all he had to say. I really have a feeling he and Agatha do not even want this relationship.

##### Simon

Penny told me I should go get some rest after we finished lunch. She needs time to unpack her suitcase and all. I put away my three changes of clothes then lay down to rest. 

Weird. I am here at Watford, but I am still having a hard time falling asleep. I look over at Baz’s bed and wonder if he will decide to come to Watford sooner. I lay in bed for about an hour then decide it is wasting time to try to sleep. Maybe Agatha has made it back. I think I will go look and see if I can find her. 

“Hey, Agatha,” I say as I approach her walking towards where her room is. She looks surprised to see me, but she gives me a soft smile. I kiss her, and it feels how it always feels. “Good timing. I just walked out of my room to come and see if you were here yet.” She keeps giving me a soft smile. Like she feels sorry for me. I mean, I know I look like shit right now, but she knows I go in care every summer. She finally says, “Hi Simon, I hope your summer was well.” My summers are never well, and she knows that. I tell her that I will see her at dinner so she can go unpack her things. 

Sometimes I feel like Agatha is with me because she thinks it is the right thing to do.

 

~

At dinner I eat as much roast beef as I possibly can. Penny and Agatha are talking the whole time about what they did over the summer. As I chew my food, I stare at Baz’s seat. It’s just a habit I guess.

##### Baz

I decided to go back to Watford a day earlier than I usually do. Mainly to get away from father. Now that I am getting older, he constantly is telling me what I will be doing for the Old Families after Watford. That means talking about killing Simon. Which I could never do. 

 

~

I decided I would just go ahead and skip dinner. It is not as if I would eat anything anyway. I can just catch up with Dev and Niall tomorrow. They weren’t expecting me today, so I can take my time and unpack all of my belongings. 

Simon walks in the door carelessly, but when he sees me he freezes. “Why are you here?” What was I expecting? Of course Simon isn’t as happy to see me as I am him. I have missed those eyes and curls and moles and the smell of his magic… Okay, I love everything about him. He’s still standing there gaping at me like I have committed ten crimes. I finally say, “What, Snow? Did this all of the sudden become your room only?” His eyes get bigger, “N-No, I mean…. You just never get here this early is all.” I just sneer at him, and he heads into the bathroom. Merlin, I am so in love with him. I wish I could have just ran to him, took his hair into my hands and kissed him until he only knew my name. 

I don’t need to go to the catacombs tonight, but Crowley, if I stay in the room with Simon any longer I am going to kiss him.

##### Simon

Of course, I lay in bed awake until Baz gets back. I know he’s went to the catacombs. I know he’s a vampire. He hasn’t hurt anyone other than animals, so I think I don’t really mind anymore. 

When I wake up in the morning, I realise that I slept the best I have slept in months. I can’t help but think that is because Baz was here with me. I just ignore that thought and put it in my list of things I definitely refuse to think about.

 

~

All day Agatha is acting really strange. She has barely said a word to me in our first two classes. In our third class, Magical Biology, I am bummed because Agatha is being weird so I am looking all solemn-like out of the window. “SIMON SNOW,” I apparently finally hear after too long, because the whole class is looking at me. “Yes, Professor?” I say warmly, since maybe just maybe I can sweet talk my way out of the situation. “Would you please go take a seat next to your lab partner?” I take a look around and the only table with a seat open is beside Baz. BAZ. Who has a sneer on his face like he might rip my throat out. I hesitate and look back at the professor. “Yes, Simon, please go sit at the table with Basilton. He will be your lab partner for the rest of this class.” I slowly go take my seat next to Baz. During class, everyone is taking notes, and I can’t help but notice that Baz has the most perfect handwriting. And, his fingers are so long and thin. He suddenly stops writing mid-word, so I look up at him. He is staring back at me with his eyebrow raised.

##### Baz

Simon is staring at my paper while I am taking notes. I stop to see if he is paying attention or just out of it again. He looks up at me, and I have my eyebrow raised. His cheeks turn bright red and turns away quickly. Did I just make Simon blush? Aleister Crowley, I want to make him blush every second of the day. I look over at him and really look at him for the first time since we have been back at Watford. He must have had a terrible summer, because his clothes are hanging off of him and his cheek bones are more prominent than usual. I wish I could take him home with me every summer. He looks over his shoulder at me and we both look away quickly. Merlin, what is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is sad about having to dissect a magical frog. Baz, of course, steps in and saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first fic. I'm hoping it turns out well. I don't know if it will be super long, but I am trying!

##### Simon

Baz and I keep doing the whole barely talk and just glance at each other for a few days during class. Until today. He walks in swiftly like he owns the place, sits down, and looks directly at me and says, “Snow, let’s stop acting like children and for this one class only have a truce?” Truce? With Baz? “You git. What are you plotting now?” I can’t believe he is trying to trick me during classes. I thought he would care about his grade since working together is part of his grade. Oh. That’s why he wants a truce. He’s just standing there sneering at me. “Fine, Baz. Truce for this class.”

 

We are bloody dissecting a magical frog today. I didn’t even know that magical frogs even existed. It is huge. It’s eyes are still open, staring at me. Baz must sense I am wary, because he says “What, Snow? Never seen a magical frog? Well, that doesn’t surprise me since you only have been around magic here at Watford.” Why? Why does he always think to say the meanest possible thing to me. That’s not even why I’m upset. “I---I don’t understand why they killed all of these frogs so we could cut them open. If it is really necessary, then why do they not just kill one and make an educational video.”

##### Baz

Simon looks like he is tearing up. My whole heart. Ugh, I want to take his face in my hands and revive every single frog in this room. He is too pure for this world. This one time I let myself indulge, since I asked for the truce. I only did it for my grade, but at least it will let me be nice to him for once.

 

“Snow, we take a look at the magical frogs because it is educational to see the inner workings of the organs of magical creatures in general. A frog is the best choice, because you can lay it out and see everything as a whole. If I cut the head off, will you feel better about this experiment?” Simon is looking at me with wide eyes like I just proposed marriage to him. I wish. He nods his head but doesn’t wipe is expression. Merlin, he thinks I have lost my mind.

##### Simon

Baz is being so nice to me? It feels so good. After he cut the head off of the magical frog, he cut the body open and showed me why it was magical. We are standing oddly close to each other, because I am looking over his shoulder to get a better look at the organs. I end up taking a look at Baz, and I notice that is jaw is sharp and perfect. Bloody Baz. Perfect hands, perfect jaw, perfect hair. I lean in closer to smell his hair. It is extremely shiny, which doesn’t surprise me since the wanker takes so long to get ready in the mornings. His hair smells heavenly. His usual smell of cedar and bergamot is amplified in his hair.

##### Baz

I think Simon is sniffing me? I take a side glance at him and he has his eyes closed with a small grin on his face. My heart. I don’t want to ruin the moment, and if Simon bloody Snow wants to smell my hair, Crowley, he can stand there all day. 

 

Because the world hates me, class ends, and Simon and I have to go back to hating each other until tomorrow’s class.

##### Simon

Penny and Agatha are chatting during dinner today. Which is fine by me, because I am staring at Baz, and he is staring back. I mean, he’s wearing a sneer but still. I think we can really become friends. We got on so well today, I can only imagine if we were actually friends all of the time. That would make things easier in our room. It would be less awkward, and maybe Baz would even forget his reasons to plot against me. 

 

“Simon!” I look over at Penny. She is glaring at me like this isn’t the first time she has called my name. “Stop staring at Baz, and listen to what Agatha has to say!” I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks, “Sorry, what is it you want me to hear?” Agatha looks agitated and says again, “Since we have a long weekend and the end of the week, we should go to the carnival that is going to be in town.” A carnival. How splendid! What better way to become Baz’s friend than go out somewhere with him. “Agatha! That’s an amazing idea!” She smiles a real smile this time. She and Penny are really excited about this.

Now, I just have to figure out a way to ask Baz to go with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to write this next chapter! There's going to be FUN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finally asks Baz to go to the Carnival.  
> And. Simon gets a new shirt ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far!!! :) Thanks for taking time to read what I have written. It means so much to me.

##### Baz

Simon looks so worried when I come to our lab desk. He is playing with his hands and mumbling something to himself. I clear my throat to get his attention, and he nearly jumps out of his seat. Can he get any more adorable? His eyes are doe-like, looking up at me like he is holding a secret just for me. “Alright, Snow?” I would rather have told him how amazing he looks today and literally every single day. And, right now, his eyes make me want to melt onto the floor. That would end my misery. Crowley, what a way to die… melting under Simon bloody Snow’s gaze.

We finish our lab experiment early today (thank Merlin no dissection is involved), and I know Simon wants to say something to me. He keeps looking at me and clearing his throat, ready to say something. It is starting to get on my nerves that he isn’t saying what he wants to say. “Spit it out, Snow. I know you want to say something. Crowley, could you please just get it out already.” He looks at me so shocked, and now I feel horrible for being rude to him.

##### Simon

How did Baz know I have been wanting to ask him something? I am so nervous to ask him. I should just get it over with. Baz is looking at me with his lip curled (perfect lips, by the way, not thinking about that). So, now or never I suppose. “Baz-Hi-Um-Well, Baz would you maybe want to go to a carnival with Penny, Agatha, and me?” There I said it. He kind of looks like he hasn’t processed what I have said, or he thinks I am crazy for even asking. Shit. I am starting to think this is a bad idea.

##### Baz

Simon wants me to go with him to the carnival? I mean, his girlfriend will be there but still. It has to be something that he has asked me to go with them. I need to say something, because his eyes are staring into my soul. I am at loss for words right now. “Sure, I will go.” I can’t say no to him. How can I? He is looking at me like my answer will save his day. He just smiles and nods his head. I can’t help but think what have I gotten myself into?

I swear, every time I see Simon today, he has a huge smile on his face. I cannot help to feel like his smile hasn’t faltered since I told him I would go along with them to the carnival. I doubt that’s the reason though, but a sad sod can dream.

##### Simon

I can’t believe Baz has agreed to go. I am kind of nervous now? I have never been around Baz outside of Watford. I can’t stop smiling. I don’t think I have stopped smiling since he said he would go. I want to see how Baz would act when we didn’t have school to worry about. 

 

I forgot to mention to Penny and Agatha that I wanted to ask Baz to go with us. When I mentioned to them at dinner that Baz would be joining us they both looked at me like I was insane. Penny had a scowl on her face, “Really, Simon?” Agatha looked completely stunned but finally said, “You don’t even like Baz.” It’s true that Baz has been a little nicer since we became lab partners, so maybe it would be good to try to be his friend. Plus, when Baz is nice to me it makes me feel relieved. “Baz and I are lab partners now, and we kind of are on a truce. So, I thought it would be good for us to try to be mates.” Penny seems to soften up on the idea. I really think she and Baz would get on. Agatha still doesn’t look convinced. “Whatever, Simon. You two better not ruin my time at the carnival.” 

~

It is almost time to go to the carnival. I ate so much at breakfast, because I was so nervous. I don’t want to ruin this with Baz. We have had such a productive week in lab, and I want it to stay that way. I try to relax and think about how much bloody fun the carnival is going to be. I have never been able to go, since care kids really don’t get to do that kind of thing. I want to ride every amusement ride there and eat every type of food I see.

It is about time to head down from my room to meet Penny and Agatha so we can get going, but Baz is still in the bathroom. The git. I know he is in there fixing his bloody beautiful hair. His hair is even nicer than Agatha’s hair. Which, it should be. Since he spends so much bloody time tending to it. When Baz steps out of the bathroom he’s wearing… jeans? Baz is in jeans? What? I can’t even think right now. How can anyone be so inhumanly gorgeous in jeans? It’s not even fair. Jeans. “Jeans,” is all I can muster out. Baz looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. “Yes, Snow, Problem?” Of course, it is not a problem. Why shouldn’t he dress casual for the carnival? I glance over at my wardrobe, but I know there isn’t anything wearable in there. All my clothes are ratted and torn. Baz must read my mind because he says, “Snow, instead of wearing your uniform like a twat, wear a shirt of mine.” Wear Baz’s shirt? “Shirt?” That’s all I can bloody say, because I have been sitting next to him every day enough to know his shirt is going to smell exactly like him. Before I can say anything else, Baz has already grabbed a shirt out of his wardrobe. He hands be a blue t-shirt. Baz doesn’t wear things like this, so I don’t know why he has it. Baz, again, is reading my bloody mind, “This shirt was a gift, I don’t really wear this type of color so please keep it.” This shirt actually fits me perfectly, but since it is a new shirt it unfortunately does not smell like Baz. Only faintly, from being in the wardrobe with the rest of his clothes.

##### Baz

I am not lying. It was a gift. For Simon. I bought that shirt because it is the shade of his eyes. And, Aleister Crowley, if it doesn’t make him look stunning. I would have never been able to give it to him any other time. Your mortal enemy doesn’t just give you a shirt to match your eyes so he can self-indulge. 

The walk to meet Penny and Agatha is nearly silent. For some reason, I am actually happy to be going to the carnival. Not only because Simon is going to be there being a sun, but also it has been something I have always wanted to do. My father never wanted me to have fun, I think.

Penny is tapping her wrist, “Come on, guys! The cab’s waiting on us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we will see what happens at the carnival!!!!! I need a little time to think about what exactly I want to happen or else it would have been 2 chapters today. Sorry!!! >.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the night at the carnival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this :) Thank you for reading!

##### Simon

I can see the carnival. There are so many lights, and I can already smell the food. I am a few steps ahead of everyone, “C’mon, you three are so slow!” Penny and Baz are actually getting on very well. I thought they would. They are able to talk about their intelligent stuff the rest of us don’t understand. Agatha kind of looks annoyed, but she keeps giving Baz googly eyes. Every time she looks at him, I feel really jealous. Bloody Baz. He is so much better looking than me. 

The first thing we do is get a funnel cake (my idea). It tastes like everything I have dreamed of. Penny and Agatha are sharing one, I have a whole one to myself, and Baz is too good to partake in the dream food. I hold a fork out to him full of funnel cake, “Take this bite, Baz!” He is practically sneering at me. I am not holding back now. I keep the fork in his face, because he never eats. I always notice it. He only moves his food around his plate during all meal times at Watford.

##### Baz

Simon is standing there with that bloody fork in my face. I can’t believe he is pushing it this far. I glance at Penny and Agatha. They are still concerned over their plate, so I decide to just go ahead and quickly take the food off of Simon’s fork. 

Crowley, If I was able to blush, then I would be completely red right now. I can’t help but think about how this fork has been all over Simon’s lips and tongue. 

When I swallow the funnel cake (very junky, by the way), Penny and Agatha are staring at me with their jaws dropped. Of course, they just had to see me do this. But, Simon is looking at me like he is so happily accomplished. Merlin, I will never be able to say no to Simon. Then, Agatha looks at me like she is trying to seduce me, “Here, Basilton, try some more.” She tries to put her fork in my face, but I stand up. “No, thank you. It wasn’t even good.” I don’t even have to look at Simon, because I can smell his magic fuming. I decide to not let Simon’s day get ruined, so I say, “What is everyone waiting for? I thought we were going to ride all of these rides here?” I raise my eyebrow, just for effect. I think Simon’s expression is softening, because he says, “Yeah, let’s go! I want to choose the first ride!” Penny stands up and throws the empty plates away, and Agatha seriously looks annoyed.

##### Simon

Agatha has been acting weird around me for a while now. I think she likes Baz. And, I know she just thinks she has to be with me. I know I want to hope that she is my future, just for the sake of having a future. I am not going to think about this now. Right now, I want to find the craziest ride.

I decided to go with a ride called Tornado. How intense does that sound? It has like eight arms and hanging from each arm is a sphere with four seats facing a flat steering wheel. I watch as the ride starts to begin, and the four people in each sphere are all turning the wheel together. The more you spin the wheel, the faster you go! I definitely want to ride this ride. “I want to ride that ride,” I say as I point. Penny frowns, “Simon, you realise we just had something to eat right? Especially you. You ate a whole funnel cake by yourself!” I don’t care. I just know I want to ride this ride right now.

After we waited in line, we take a seat in our sphere. Baz is in front of me, facing me, and Penny and Agatha are on the sides of me facing each other. As soon as we are fastened in, Baz and I look at each other with a small smile on our faces. I know he is thinking what I am thinking. 

We start spinning with all of our strength, and we keep spinning until my arms are tired. When I let go of the wheel, Baz does as well. We are spinning incredibly fast, and outside of the sphere is all a blur. The only thing that is in clear view is Baz. He is staring right back at me, smiling the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen. It takes my breath away, and suddenly I am not so sure how I feel about him.

##### Baz

The only thing I can see is Simon with his big, goofy smile. He is breathtakingly beautiful and looking right at me. Aleister Crowley, I love him more than anything.

When the ride slows down, Penny and Agatha are white as a ghost. Even paler than me, I think. They look frantic, and Penny says, “I have to go to the bathroom, and I will meet up with you guys later.” She hands Simon her phone and takes Agatha by the hand. They all but run to what I suppose is the area where the bathrooms are. I guess she knew Agatha wasn’t feeling well either.  
Simon looks at me holding Penny’s phone up, “They’ll call when they are ready, so let’s find more rides to ride!”

Merlin, I am going to die again tonight. Simon and I are going to be doing the rides alone. How can my heart handle all of this?

“Lead the way, Simon.” Crowley, I am so caught up in my dreams. I just fucking called him Simon instead of Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming very soon! Probably tomorrow if you're reading this tonight and plan on reading the future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's magic feels all fuzzy. What could that mean? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

##### Baz

Penny and Agatha must be really sick. It has been about four hours, and they still haven’t called us from Agatha’s phone. I will never complain about my situation though. Ride after ride, the same thing happens. Simon stares at me with his blue eyes that I think about so often, with a smile so big I think it actually warms my cold, dead heart.

I think the only thing we have left to ride is the Ferris Wheel. I am not sure Simon would actually want to ride that with me

##### Simon

Ever since Baz called me Simon that is all I can think about. Baz’s posh voice saying my name. Spending time with him tonight has made me happier than I could imagine. All I want is for him to call me Simon again. I realise all of this means I am going to have to make a choice with what I want. I love Agatha, but I am not so sure either of us love each other as lovers should. I love her more as a good friend that I want to protect, and I can tell she feels the same about me. I have known for a while that she is only with me because she thinks she needs to be. But, I will resolve this issue tomorrow I hope. Right now, I have saved the Ferris Wheel for last. I hope Baz will ride it with me.

I give Baz a nudge and point to the Ferris Wheel, “Our last ride! Let’s go!”

I notice that he side-glances at me, but he follows me to the line.

We sit down in our cart on the Ferris Wheel. Our shoulders are brushing up against each other and my magic starts to come up. I wonder what that means. Why is my magic stirring so much as I touch Baz? I am suddenly so nervous about being this close to Baz. Should I say something? He is just looking around the Carnival as we start to rise up. 

“I-I … had a nice time today,” I know I sound really nervous. Baz looks over at me. He actually looks sincere, “Me too, Snow.” He didn’t say Simon. I don’t know why, but I feel really crushed.

“You know, you can call me Simon. You did before.” Please call me Simon. I hate being called Snow. “No, I didn’t.” My heart feels so crushed. I wish he knew how important it was for him to call me Simon. 

Just as we are rounding around the wheel another time, the ride starts to sputter. Baz and I give each other an alarming look. We are about to reach the top of the circle when the ride stops. I think we are stuck. “Uh, Baz? I think we are stuck.” Baz looks like he wants to jump to his death.

##### Baz

Stuck on the bloody Ferris Wheel with Simon. How much more tormenting can my life get? First, his magic hasn’t stopped vibrating this whole time our shoulders have been touching. I can’t take much longer of that feeling. Is this what it feels like to touch him? It is so soothing. It is like a drug coursing through my body. Second, Simon looked like he was upset that I called him Snow. Now, I don’t know how to even address him. I want to call him Simon. I want to take his face into my hands and kiss him breathless. 

Simon is looking at me like he wants me to come up with a plan or something. “I guess we just have to wait it out. It probably won’t take much longer for them to fix the ride.” He only shrugs.

“We apologise for the delay of the ride and should be able to have it repaired shortly,” A man with a megaphone is informing us. Guess I am stuck beside Simon for a while. I notice he is nervously playing with his hands. I wonder if he will be able to tell me what he is thinking.

##### Simon

I am stuck here with Baz for a while. I wish this was another ride. I would be able to talk to him normally, but because we are touching, my magic wants to go wild. 

“I don’t think Agatha loves me like a boyfriend,” for some reason I blurt out. Damn. Baz is going to think I am a nightmare. He looks at me. I wonder if he will make fun of me for telling him something personal. His face is uncaring, but he says “Why do you think that? You’re the Chosen One. I think people line up just to get a glimpse of you.” 

“Baz, no they don’t. I hate being the Chosen One. Everyone just sees me as a weapon or tool. Maybe not Penny, but definitely Agatha. I know she just thinks she should be with me because she should be, not because she wants to be. I am pretty sure she likes you. I am going to talk to her and tell her she doesn’t have to be with me, then the two of you can be together and have the most beautiful family known to the world.” Baz’s eyes are kind of wide.

“Simon, I hope you know that I am not interested in Agatha at all.” I am going to be truthful to him. Right now, it really is what he deserves.

“What? How can someone not be attracted to her? Are you trying to make fun of me, Baz?”  
“No, I mean, she’s not my type. I am gay, Simon.” Baz? Gay? 

“Oh. Okay, cool.” Did I just say cool? Ugh.

“Yeah, cool. Don’t worry about your precious Agatha being with your enemy.” No, that’s not what I meant.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, I am not even sure if I only like girls. It’s quite new actually. So, it’s nice to know that I am not alone.” I can’t believe I am telling bloody Baz this.

“You don’t have to know. Don’t pressure yourself.” Baz is being so nice and thoughtful. I am glad we got stuck on this Ferris Wheel after all. I think I have made up my mind. 

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Baz coughs like he just choked on his own spit. 

“No, Snow. How can I have a boyfriend if you’re all the time bloody following me around?” Well, it makes sense to me now why I want to follow Baz around.

##### Baz

Simon Snow is pouting at me. “Baz, you’re supposed to be calling me Simon now.” I really don’t think I can. My heart is going to explode any time now. 

Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel starts to move. Simon looks at me and smiles. 

When we get off of the Ferris Wheel, we spot Penny and Agatha waiting on us. Penny is waving her arm, “Over here, boys!”

“Simon, I have been calling and calling. Why didn’t you answer? We just happened to spot you and Baz on the Ferris Wheel.” Penny looks very annoyed. Simon just smiles at her with his dazzling Simon smile, “Sorry, we were stuck, and the phone was in my pocket. Are you girls feeling any better now?”

Penny starts to lighten up, “Yes! They had a really nice infirmary. Agatha and I rested a while. Sorry to leave you boys hanging.” No, thank you so much. “No, Baz and I rode every ride!” Penny looks at me like she is questioning me. I don’t want to say anything about it, so I change the subject, “Should we get a taxi back to Watford now?” 

“Actually, Agatha is going to call her mum. She is going to ask her to take us back.” Simon and I both nod to her. Agatha gets her phone out to make the call. Simon leans over to Penny, and I can only hear his whisper because of my heightened hearing, “Penny, do you know what it means for a mage when the touch someone, and their magic starts to bubble and get warm?” Aleister Crowley, I thought that was just what it was like to be around Simon. His magic only did that because he was next to me? I knew that could happen for some mages. I see out of the corner of my eye that Penny is looking at me when she says to Simon, “Usually, it is a sign of love for someone. I have only read about it happening, but only for few mages, who have a deep love for someone.”

Simon looks at me, so I decide to look back at him after a few seconds. “Yes, Snow?” Before he can say anything, Agatha walks back over to us. “My mum’s on her way. She will be here soon, so we should go to the spot I told her we would be.”

Simon, love, what are you going to do? Please don’t ruin my heart. Knowing Simon, he will want to talk to me about his newfound secret soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Next one coming soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goblin visits, but Simon gets to touch Baz again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this one :)

##### Simon

Today is the day. I’m going to get my feelings sorted. I need to talk to Agatha. Maybe at breakfast I’ll ask her to see me later on today. I think that will be a good idea. 

As I’m walking to breakfast, I see someone standing at the doors to get in the cafeteria. They must be waiting on someone. When I get closer, I notice it is Agatha. I wonder what she is doing here? Maybe I can talk to her quickly right now. I jog over to her. “Hey, Agatha!” I give her a hug to see if she rouses my magic. She doesn’t. Then, I know what I should do. When we break our hug, she is looking at me seriously.

“We need to talk, Simon. We can either do it quickly before breakfast or later.” Wow. She needs to tell me something too. I’ll just let her go first.

“Okay, I am all ears.” 

“Simon, I love you. I just think I love you as my friend. I just don’t think either of us want this relationship anymore. I feel as though we both just put ourselves into the relationship to give us something to look forward to. But we don’t need that, Simon. We need to be happy.” She looks worried to see my reaction. I knew she felt this way, but I am really proud of her for standing up for herself for once. 

I give her another hug, and I still feel nothing, “Agatha, I love you too. I know you are right about all of this. I feel the same way, but I still want to be your friend. Your friendship means so much to me.”

She nods, “Let’s go to breakfast.”

I can feel Baz staring at me when I walk into breakfast with Agatha. I want to rush over to him and give him a hug. I want my magic to make me feel like it did on the Ferris Wheel. I sit on one side of Penny, and Agatha sits on the other side of her. I meet Baz’s eyes, and he raises an eyebrow at me. I give him a small smile back. 

Penny must know something is up. For one, she is between us. Usually I am in the middle.

“Simon, Agatha, is there something going on?” She takes a sip from her tea. 

Agatha and I look at each other before I decide to say, “Yeah, we actually broke up, Penny. We decided it would be best if we were just friends. Neither of us were really into the relationship.”

Penny rolls her eyes, “Yeah, even I could’ve told you that. I am happy you both are choosing to be happy now.”

I feel so good. I feel free, actually. Agatha wasn’t a bad girlfriend. I think I was just a shit boyfriend obsessed with his roommate to give her the attention she deserved.

##### Baz

I wonder if Simon and Agatha broke up. They always sit next to each other, but today, Bunce is in between the two of them. I am sure Simon will decide to tell me sometime. Until then, I try not to let my heart jump out of my throat. 

Niall, of course, notices the new seating arrangement, “Whoa guys, you think something happen to Chosen One and his prize?” I cringe at that.

Dev happily is now perking up, “I sure hope so.”

“Please, boys, refrain yourself from throwing yourself into Wellbelove’s arms.” I roll my eyes.

Dev snorts, “Oh, I’m sorry? Are you in line to date her next?” Merlin, no. Quite the opposite.

“No, not quite.” That’s all I can say. After all, Simon is the only one here that knows I’m gay.

~

All during our magical biology, Simon cannot keep still. He just keeps looking over at me, playing with his hands, and running his hands through his curls. I can’t take my eyes off of him, because his magic is going crazy. It gets so bad that Penny turns to look at us. Simon just smiles at her sheepishly. 

I wish I could ease his nerves. I know I would be able to do it. Just as I am about to ask him if he’s alright class ends. Just my luck,

##### Simon

“What is going on Simon? Everyone was practically choking on your magic all during class!” Penny is looking at me over her glasses. 

“I don’t know, Penny. I was just trying to talk to Baz, but I didn’t know what to say?” Wait. Penny doesn’t know about how I feel about Baz.

“Simon, you should talk to Baz. After all, he’s the one that messes with your magic, right? Plus, you guys are friends now. It should be easy to get him to listen to you.” How did she know?!

“Wait-How-When-D-Did..” I am a mess.

“Simon, you made it clear when you asked me about your magic going crazy when touching someone, and you had just got off the Ferris Wheel with Baz. Where I am certain you all were touching.” I can feel myself blushing. Penny is so smart. 

“I don’t know if I am gay.” I look around to make sure no one is near us. “I just happen to fancy Baz.” Penny has a huge smile on her face.

“Simon, this really all makes sense why you were always so obsessed with him. I think you should see if Baz is interested in guys first.”

“Oh. Baz is gay. He told me.”

“He told you?! When? Oh wow, this is going to get so good.” Penny now has an evil grin. “Simon, really I am rooting for you. I know you and Baz will sort it out one way or another.”

Wait. Just because Baz told me he is gay, doesn’t me he fancies me back. Ugh. I wish I hadn’t realised that. This kind of ruins my nightly plans. I may or may have not been thinking about snogging Baz tonight.

~

I head to our room early tonight. I just want to see Baz.

He’s sitting on his bed, reading a book when I come in. He doesn’t look up at me. I sit on my bed, and open one of my textbooks. I keep subconsciously sighing. How am I going to tell Baz that I fancy him? We just became friends, and it has been so great.

I must be getting on his nerves because he snaps his book closed, “Snow, alright?” He hasn’t called me Simon since the Carnival, sadly. 

Maybe this is my time to talk to him. I clear my throat, “Agatha broke up with me. I was right. She really only wants to be my friend. That’s okay though, it is what I wanted. Neither of us were hurt.”

Baz just nods his head, “I’m glad for you, Snow.” I want to tell him so badly. I am so nervous. I just stand up and head to the shower.

~

It has been a week since I have tried to tell Baz. Every time, I get so nervous I head to the shower. It happens every night. I am starting to drive myself insane. I need to touch Baz. I need to feel my magic swirl inside me.

I am walking back to my room when I see it out of the corner of my eye. A goblin. It is running around, picking people up, and tossing them to the side. I am sure it is looking for me. A lot of creatures have been after my head since my magic came to me. I just summon my sword and start running after to goblin.

When I hit the goblin with my sword, there is a small explosion. I don’t know if it was from me or the goblin, but I am hanging at the ground where a hole was made. The goblin is gone, and no one was hurt. The hole is only big enough around to hold maybe three people, but it is very deep. I look up from the darkness beneath me, and Baz is holding out his hand to help me.

I make it out of the hole with Baz’s help, and I stumble into him. I grab onto his arms, and it starts. My magic is starting to bubble and swirls all inside me. It starts at my hands where I touch Baz, then spreads all over my body. I accidently let out a small moan in Baz’s ear, and his grip tightens around me.  
I can hear Penny’s voice, “Simon! Are you okay? What happened!” I sadly let go of Baz and turn to Penny.

“I am fine Penny. A goblin’s just after me, I guess. No worries, it is gone now.” Penny looks at me very concerned. 

“Simon, let me take you to your room.” Penny starts grabbing my arm.

“Wait, Penny, Baz can just take me. I am going to go to sleep.” I look over at Baz. He looks surprised, but he nods his head at Penny. 

Baz and I walk towards our room in silence. I wonder if he can feel when my magic goes crazy when I touch him?

I am in my bed now, but I can’t sleep until I tell him. Baz is sitting on his bed, reading a book. I don’t think he wants to leave me here.

“Baz,” I say softly.

“Snow?” He looks up at me.

“This might sound weird, but uh- when I- or have you ever- ” I can’t get it out of course.

“Tell me, Simon. I am listening.” Simon, he said. He actually said it again.

“Baz, when I touch you my magic- uh- feels different. As in, it feels nice. It bubbles beneath me and swirls into my body, and I was wondering if you can feel it too?” I said it. There’s no going back now. 

“I actually do feel it. I just thought that was what it was like to touch you.”

“No. Nope, only when I touch you, Baz.”

“Do you know what that means, Simon?” Of course, if Penny knows about it, he probably did too.

“Yeah, Baz, it means I fancy you.” A lot, actually. It’s driving me mad. 

I look over at Baz, and he is giving me the warmest smile I have ever seen him give. It looks so good on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! I really hope you're enjoying so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon have a moment.

##### Baz

I must be dreaming. Simon Snow just told me that he fancies me. And, I must be dreaming even more because he is walking over to sit on my bed. 

I close my book as Simon sits on my bed. He reaches and takes my hands. He is touching me out of his own want. I really am dreaming. 

“You feel that, right Baz?” Merlin, I feel it. And it feels so good.

“I feel it, Simon.” He smiles at me.

“Y’know, Penny told me if the other person feels my magic like this, then they feel the same.” His blue eyes that I think about so often are staring right into mine. He is being so honest with me, and he deserves the same from me.

“I’ve felt this way for far too long, Simon.” His eyes get wide, and he falls into my arms. He’s holding me so tightly, like he was holding on for his life.

His magic feels even more powerful when he is pressed up against me like this. I feel so full, so happy, and so entwined with Simon. We keep holding each other until the sun starts to set. I think it should be dinner time. I don’t want to let go, but I don’t want Simon to go hungry. I put my mouth to his ear, “Time to eat, love.”

##### Simon

Baz just called me love. I never even believed I could feel this happy. My life has never given me things to feel this way. I can’t help myself from feeling so emotional. My magic feels really good inside of me, and the way Baz is holding me makes me start to cry. 

“Simon, are you okay? Are you upset we are going to be late to dinner?” I mean, I guess I am sad about that, but that’s definitely not why I am crying.

“Baz, I have never been this happy before. Everything feels so good. I am afraid to get up and go to dinner, because I don’t want to feel an absence of you.” He looks so concerned. Then, he smiles at me.

“I can go through the back door and get us food to bring to our room?” Of course, he can, the git. I can only smile at him, and he knows my answer. “I promise I will be right back.”

I was right. When we let go of each other I immediately regretted feeling hungry. I feel cold and empty. I can’t wait for Baz to get back. I am sure Penny will wonder where I am at dinner, but I will explain to her at breakfast tomorrow. Right now, all I am able to do is give Baz my feelings. 

Baz is back with so much food. I am pretty sure I love him. We sit side by side, and I start eating. Of course, Baz is not eating.   
“You can eat around me. I don’t care about your fangs.” I know he’s a vampire. I don’t mind. I know he doesn’t eat people. Only the rats in the catacombs. He hasn’t admitted it to me, but I know.

“Only if you promise not to watch me eat. It makes me uncomfortable.” He still didn’t admit it, but I don’t want him to get up and walk out if I look at him. I just nod at him, face forward, and eat. After a couple minutes, Baz reaches down and picks up a roll. I am smiling. I can’t help myself. I am so glad Baz trusts me enough that I won’t look at him. Maybe if he keeps getting more comfortable eating beside of me, then he will let me see his fangs.

After dinner, we are back in Baz’s bed, holding each other. My magic is doing its thing, making me feel all good. Baz is running his fingers through my hair, and I am softly running my fingers around his back. I never imagined this day to happen. I wonder how long Baz has felt this way for me? I have to ask.

“Baz, how long have you fancied me?” His hand pauses him my hair. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.

Thankfully his hand starts in my curls again, “I have fancied you for around 2 years or so. And, probably even longer than that.” I don’t let myself ask him why he was such a prat to me all these years. I just let what is happening be what is in focus. The now Baz. The Baz that lets me hold him and doesn’t complain. 

I am admiring Baz’s eyelashes when he opens his eyes. I feel nervous because now we are looking into each other’s eyes without saying anything. Baz doesn’t call me out, he just smiles at me. His lips are so smooth looking. I really want to see how his lips feel. I mindlessly lick my lips, and I hear Baz take a deep breath. I decide to put one of my hands onto Baz’s face. 

“Baz, you’re fit.” Then, he bloody giggles. Like full on schoolgirl giggle. It makes me want to protect him forever. I can’t believe that came out of his mouth. I can’t help myself, I slowly start to bring my face to his, and he doesn’t move. I press my lips to his, and he doesn’t throw me off the bed. Instead, he is kissing me back. We start slow, getting a feeling for each other’s lips. Suddenly, Baz tightens his grip in my hair, and I moan. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him even closer. 

We are kissing more franticly, as if we were desperate to stay alive. I suck on Baz’s bottom lip, and he moans. It is such a beautiful sound. And, the sound was because of me. For me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, and it was sort of short. I still hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz sit together at breakfast :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! This is the last chapter :) I really hope you like this one.

##### Simon

I wake up with Baz in my arms. We fell asleep snogging last night. Both of us are down to our pants. I don’t want to wake Baz up, so I just let myself admire him whilst he is sleeping. He looks so peaceful. His eyes look soft, his lips look soft and are resting together, and I can feel him breathing on my chest. What a wonderful way to wake up. It is good for me to study Baz so up close, but now I want to snog the life out of him. The only reason I am not moving is to let him sleep some more. Maybe I can just slip a kiss onto his forehead? I decide that should be enough to satiate me for now without waking Baz up.

I lean my head to Baz, and I press my lips onto his forehead. It makes me feel so happy. Before I know it, I am planting kisses left and right onto Baz’s face. When I pull back, Baz is staring at me. Whoops. I really can’t control myself. 

Baz has a smile on his face, “Good morning, love.” Mm, Baz called me love. 

“ ‘Morning, handsome.” Baz actually gets flushed. How amazing. I want this to happen every morning.

“Should we head to breakfast soon?” Baz knows almost as well as Penny that I love food.

I look over at our clock, “But there’s still an hour before they open the doors.”

Baz ruffles my hair, “Well I need to shower, and I know you like to be the first one there to get at the scones.”

I smile at Baz. Then, I lean down and kiss him. Today, the kiss is still the same. It is completely full of magic and makes me lose myself. 

Baz is finishing up in the shower, and I am sitting on his bed waiting on him. I guess I just like sitting on his bed more than mine. He walks out of the bathroom and, of course, he looks more posh and gorgeous than anyone at Watford. 

He raises an eyebrow at me, “I thought you’d be gone down to breakfast already, Snow.”

“I, uh, well, maybe, I thought-”

“Use your words, Simon.” How can I use my words when him calling me Simon takes my breath away?

“Please, can we sit together during meals?” I say this so franticly. It just poured out of me.

Baz raises his eyebrows, “You want me to sit with you?”

I hope he doesn’t turn me down. “Yes, I don’t think I can stare across the room from you anymore.” Baz actually lets out a proper laugh. It looks so good on him, and the sound is something I want to play in my head when Baz is not around.

“Fine, Snow. I will sit with you.” He takes my face in his hands and gives me a long, hard kiss.

##### Baz

Merlin, I am really walking to breakfast with Simon Snow. Ahem. Let me rephrase this. I am walking to breakfast hand in hand with Simon Snow. All I can think about is how I woke up warm for the first time in my life and how much I love Simon for being my only sun. The actual sun fails compared to Simon. He is the real sun, and the only sun that gives me light and life.

We open the doors, and Penny is already in her spot. Her mouth is hanging open at the sight of Simon and me. The other handful of people already to breakfast are looking at us as well. Of course, this is definitely something I expected. Simon sits down next to Penny, and I sit next to him. We are not close enough for Simon, because he scoots his chair over so our shoulders are touching. If he keeps this up, I am going to melt. He really wants to be close to me.

Penny clears her throat, “Simon, glad to see you and Baz are getting on.” Simon’s face gets red, but he smiles.

“Oh, Penny, well you know how I asked about my magic buzzing when I touched someone? Well, that someone is Baz. And, now Baz knows and likes it.” Crowley, can he say things any more straightforward? 

Penny smiles, “Simon, I am not surprised. You and Baz are always staring at each other. And, Crowley knows you never stop talking about Baz.” I flush a little at this. Simon squeezes my hand.

Dev and Niall walk in and see me sitting with Snow. They say something I can’t really hear to each other, then walk over and sit at the same table as Penny, Simon, and me. Agatha comes in a few minutes later and sits down next to Niall. Poor Niall, he probably won’t go the whole breakfast without trying to ask Agatha out. Everyone knows he has a crush on her. 

Bunce and I get on great again. We discuss magical theories, while Simon stares at me. He said he wanted to stop staring at me from across the room, I guess so he could stare at me up close. I won’t complain, he has his hand rubbing at my inner thigh. If I wasn’t in such a heated discussion with Bunce, I would devour Simon. Niall, poor sod, is trying to talk to Agatha about nonsense stuff, and she just keeps looking between Simon and me. She just keeps nodding her head and saying yeah. Dev tries to talk to Niall and Agatha but keeps his eyes on Simon mostly.

The rest of the say goes well I should say. Dev and Niall only question me once about Simon, and I tell them he and I are on speaking terms from being lab partners. Dev doesn’t believe me, but for now, it will do. I don’t even know if Simon want to be any more than friends, so I am not mentioning anything to anyone because I don’t want to mess this up.

Simon is waiting on my bed when I come back to our room for the night. He jumps up and slams me against the wall, crashing his lips into mine. By doing so, I know he has been wanting to kiss me all day. He doesn’t break away for a while, I can’t think of an amount of time, because when he kisses me, everything in my world stops and focuses on Simon Snow kissing me. 

When he breaks apart, his eyes go wide. Suddenly I am feeling nervous. He looks like he is regretting something. 

“Baz, I’m sorry.” Here is comes. I knew he would never want me. I start to harden my facial features, and I know he can tell because he looks panicked. “No, no, no. Baz. No, listen please. I want you. I am sorry for not asking you this last night, but I want you. I actually hope I can be your boyfriend. I want to be able to sneak a kiss at you anytime during the say. I don’t think I am the best boyfriend to have, but I will always be my best to you.” His eyes are actually tearing up. I love him so much.

I kiss him, like my life has depended on him wanting me to be my boyfriend. I couldn’t ever imagine this day is real. It is real though. Simon’s lips feel like nothing I imaged them to be. They are so much warmer and harder, and they feel so good against mine. 

I rest my forehead against his, “I love you, Simon. Always have and always will.”

Simon kisses me softly, with every single ounce of love he has, because I can feel it in his magic. “I love you, Baz.” There are the words I never thought I would hear out of his mouth. Of course, I am crying. Who wouldn’t after they’ve gotten the single thing they have wanted for so long? Simon holds me tightly in his arms.

Tonight, and all of the other nights, we go to bed wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of ended this sooner than I imagined. My classes start tomorrow, and I wanted to have this finished by then, so it wouldn't get postponed a lot. I plan on writing another story soon. So, if you liked this, then maybe read my next one! Thanks for all of your nice comments, it really makes me happy. :)


End file.
